Missing the Sun
by Dawny-chan
Summary: [Traduction] Sans Lea, Isa ne sera plus jamais le même… . Semi-AU. Préquelle de "Not Who We Used To Be." (qui arrivera bientôt, promis !)


Titre : Missing the Sun

Monde : semi-UA

Genre : Angst

Personnages : Lea, Isa, Squall, Aerith, Cid, Ansem le Sage, Youfie

Pairing : LIsa, Léon/Aerith (évocation)

Statut : Terminée

Disclaimer : cette fiction appartient à sa créatrice. Ceci n'est qu'une traduction. L'original peut être trouvé ici :  s/7083529/1/Missing-The-Sun . Les personnages et les mondes appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney.

Rating : T

Résumé : Sans Lea, Isa ne sera plus jamais le même…

Bêta Lecture : Volazurys

Remarque : Cet OS est en quelque sorte le prologue d'une fiction de dix-sept chapitres que j'ai décidé de traduire. J'ai obtenu l'accord de l'auteur pour faire ça et celui des Admins pour le publier sur le forum. Je ne suis en rien responsable du style d'écriture de cet OS, j'ai essayé d'être la plus fidèle possible (sauf pour la mise en page : elle convient très bien à l'anglais, mais elle est très lourde en français).

* * *

Isa a 16 ans quand sa lumière s'est éteinte. Lui et son meilleur ami – son cœur, son monde – sont jetés des portes du Château, pris à cause de leur méfait. Les deux se sont redressés ; Lea marche devant, maugréant et balançant ses bras ; Isa s'est arrêté pour se dépoussiérer. Lorsqu'il relève les yeux, Lea est vingt mètres plus loin, tourné vers lui pour lui faire signe de le rejoindre. Il n'a pas vu l'anneau d'ombre grandissant à ses pieds, n'a pas pensé à courir quand Isa lui a crié de faire attention, n'a pas le temps de hurler avant que les Ombres lui arrachent son cœur de son corps et plongent leur monde dans les ténèbres. Isa se jette entre les monstres et Lea, les atteint et éloigne – à coups de poing, à coups de pied – les créatures qui déchirent ses vêtements et griffent son visage, le souillent du sang sombre des Sans-Cœur qui l'entraînent dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

Isa se réveille avec une sensation de coton pressé contre la douleur brûlante de son visage. Il gémit et lève ses mains pour toucher les bandages. Il entend une voix profonde derrière lui, et il force ses yeux à s'ouvrir pour voir qu'il est dans un hôpital et que personne d'autre qu'Ansem le Sage n'est assis à côté de son lit.

- Tu garderas une cicatrice, j'en ai bien peur, mais ça aurait pu être plus grave.

Isa est désorienté. Il s'en fiche de son visage ou d'Ansem. Il se redresse sur son séant.

- Où est Lea ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Ansem ne répond pas, et le cœur d'Isa tombe dans son estomac. Non. Ça ne se peut pas… Lea ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas. Isa fixe Ansem qui lui donne une écharpe jaune déchirée et quelques éclats de céramique brisée. C'est pourquoi il est ici en personne. C'est pourquoi.

- Je suis désolé… Les gardes n'ont pas pu le secourir à temps. Si ça t'aide, nous ne croyons pas qu'il ait souffert.

Ça n'aide pas. Isa atteint avec ses doigts tremblants le vêtement et les morceaux cassés pour les porter à sa poitrine. Il se sent paralysé, et frigorifié. Lea est parti. Lea. Son Lea. Alors il sanglote, suffoque, presse l'écharpe contre son visage et pleure si fort qu'il a l'impression qu'il va mourir. Il le souhaite, mais il ne peut pas.

Isa vit.

* * *

Isa a 16 ans quand il est passé pour la première fois en mode berserk. Il a toujours aimé l'école, mais maintenant ceci, comme tout dans sa vie, a perdu son éclat. Regarder le bureau vide à côté du sien où Lea avait l'habitude de s'asseoir est un supplice, mais il ne peut pas s'arrêter de jeter un œil aux gribouillages que son ami avait fait sur toute la surface (cela faisait penser à Isa que quand il était plus jeune et que ses dents de lait étaient tombées, peu importe comment il essayait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de titiller le trou laissé par la dent). Il n'a jamais eu de mal à ne pas prêter attention à la brute de la classe, et c'est tellement plus facile – quand il est trop distrait – d'ignorer les railleries à propos de son visage. Ce garçon-là grogne :

- Eh, t'es juste furieux parc'que t'auras personne maint'nant que ta p'tite amoureuse a cassé sa pipe.

Isa voit rouge. La dernière chose dont il se souvient est une pression soudaine derrière ses yeux, grandissant petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il explose. Ensuite rien, sauf un brouillon de sons et de couleurs, puis il est immobilisé par pas moins de quatre enseignants, et ses doigts sont couverts de sang – et la brute, crachant de l'hémoglobine et des dents et des os brisés, est recroquevillée sur le sol.

Et Isa se sent mieux.

Isa a 16 ans quand il comprend que ses parents tiennent plus à l'idée d'un fils modèle que de lui-même. Il comprend qu'ils n'avaient que toléré Lea tant qu'Isa avait de bonnes notes et était sage à la maison, ils le laissaient se déchaîner avec le rouquin. Mais maintenant Isa ne peut plus se concentrer à l'école et ne fait plus ses devoirs. Ses notes sont en chute libre. Il se bat tous les jours et revient à la maison, couvert de sang plus souvent qu'avant. Les parents d'Isa ne le reconnaissent plus et ne savent quoi faire avec lui, alors ils ne font rien.

Isa déchante.

* * *

Isa a 16 ans la première fois que Cid le sauve. Isa pense que son voisin devait être soldat avant, à cause de la manière dont il l'a compris. Il l'appelle depuis son porche pendant qu'Isa marche une nuit.

- Hey, gamin. Viens t'asseoir avec moi.

Isa n'a rien de mieux à faire, alors il s'obéit. Cid lui présente une fiole qui sent comme le whisky. Isa regarde Cid avec méfiance.

- Je suis trop jeune pour boire.

- Y'a personne qu'a vécu quelque chose comme ce que t'as vécu qu'est trop jeune pour boire. J'vais pas cafter à tes parents si tu l'fais.

Alors Isa boit jusqu'à ce qu'il vomisse et pleure, et pour la première fois il se confie à quelqu'un, il parle jusqu'à ce qu'il vomisse encore, c'est comme remuer le couteau dans la plaie, et Isa guérit. Juste un petit peu.

Isa a 17 ans quand son monde est englouti par les Ténèbres. Il travaille pour Cid, dans son magasin, depuis le jour où ce dernier l'a fait asseoir et l'a laissé pleurer. C'est le soir, et seulement trois personnes sont dans le magasin, tous des enfants un garçon, Squall – dix ans, et déjà fasciné par les blocs Gummi sur le mur de Cid –, et deux filles, Aerith et Youfie – respectivement neuf et cinq ans –, qui suivent Squall comme son ombre. Ils sont là, comme Cid, comme Isa, quand les cris commencent. Isa regarde par la fenêtre et tout se stoppe. Ces choses sont là ces monstres qui lui ont pris son Lea. Il est gelé jusqu'à ce que Cid attrape son bras et l'éloigne de la fenêtre, lui ordonne de l'aider à barricader la porte. Les enfants pleurent et les gens dehors meurent et Isa a l'impression qu'il bouge dans du goudron parce que ça ne peut pas arriver, ça doit être un cauchemar, puis Cid l'entraîne avec les enfants dans le sous-sol – et Isa comprend ce qu'il se passe quand il est poussé vers un Vaisseau Gummi.

- Non ! Non, je reste pour les combattre ! Je reste !

- Tu es fou ?! C'est du suicide, Isa !

- Je m'en fiche ! Ces choses ont tué Lea ! Lea –

- Lea aurait voulu que tu vives ! Maint'nant, monte dans ce putain de vaisseau !

Et Cid attrape la chemise d'Isa et le jette aussi loin dans le vaisseau qu'il peut, et il claque la porte et allume le moteur pendant que les enfants s'accrochent à Isa, terrifiés – et il regarde son monde se rétrécir à cause de la distance et disparaître dans les ténèbres.

Et Isa vit.

* * *

Isa a 17 ans quand il se rappelle à quel point il a besoin d'être utile. Lui, Cid et les enfants sont réfugiés dans un étrange monde construit avec les rêves brisés de centaines d'autres survivants, blottis les uns contre les autres contre les ténèbres qui ont pris leurs foyers. Il n'a aucune idée du travail et de l'attention demandés par les enfants. Squall est mélancolique et en colère, ce qu'Isa peut concevoir. Youfie est confuse, trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, et elle pleure en appelant ses parents toutes les nuits. Et Aerith est juste triste, elle bouge machinalement la journée, totalement déconnectée. Ils ont besoin d'Isa et de Cid, et Isa comprend à quel point il avait besoin d'eux – parce que lorsqu'ils viennent chercher une étreinte et du réconfort après leurs cauchemars, il guérit et il se rappelle celui qu'il était avant, quand le Soleil était encore dans sa vie.

Isa sent à nouveau la chaleur.

Isa a 19 ans quand il se souvient à quel point c'est facile de tout perdre. Youfie fonce dans le magasin, elle est égratignée et elle saigne et pleure quelque chose à propos de Sans-Cœurs, de Léon et d'Aerith. Isa sent son cœur s'arrêter, il attrape la première chose lourde qui lui passe sous la main – et c'est une clé à molette, pas une arme, mais Isa s'en fiche – et il se promet d'avoir toujours d'avoir de quoi se défendre pendant qu'il court. Et ils sont là, Aerith est pressée contre le mur, Squall a seulement 12 ans et son visage est marqué d'une écorchure grande ouverte – et Isa se souvient combien c'est douloureux –, mais Squall est toujours debout devant Aerith en agitant un tuyau pour tenir les Sans-Cœur Soldats hors de portée. Isa ne pense pas, il saute, puis il frappe les Sans-Cœurs avec la clé encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans les ténèbres. Alors les petits sanglotent et l'étreignent, il les serre en se promettant de ne pas craquer, puis Cid et Youfie les attrapent et soudainement il crie aux enfants jusqu'à ce que Youfie pleure – et il sait qu'il va se sentir mal à propos de ça plus tard, mais rien que la pensée d'avoir failli les perdre le terrifie tellement qu'il ne peut pas le supporter.

Le visage de Squall a besoin de soins, alors Cid laisse Isa crier à sa place à cause de sa voix enrouée et il les aide à rentrer au magasin. Il aura une cicatrice, c'est certain. Cid parle doucement au garçon pendant qu'il nettoie sa plaie.

- C'est une maque d'honneur. Ça prouve que t'as protégé quelqu'un d'important pour toi. Tu devrais être sacrément fier de cette cicatrice.

Squall réfléchit, et hoche la tête puis dit :

- Ouais… et maintenant, je vais avoir l'air cool, moi aussi, comme Isa.

Isa tressaille. Il voit le visage de Squall se décomposer quand il se lève pour quitter la pièce, parce qu'il ne peut pas rester ici. Sa cicatrice est une marque de honte.

Isa s'assoit sur son lit, les jambes repliées sous lui, penché vers la fenêtre pour regarder la nuit en enroulant une écharpe jaune usée autour de ses doigts. Il entend son nom être appelé doucement d'un ton interrogateur, et il se tourne vers la porte. Squall se tient là, un bandage lui barre le visage et ses sourcils sont froncés. Isa est silencieux, et Squall grimpe sur le lit à côté de lui. Il enroule ses bras autour du cou d'Isa et murmure à son oreille :

- Tu as essayé.

Mais ce n'est pas assez.

* * *

Isa a 21 ans quand Squall et Aerith commencent à se remarquer l'un l'autre. Il regarde et s'attendrit lorsqu'ils se tournent autour, et il se demande s'il était comme ça avant, avec un garçon rouquin qui souriait comme le Soleil. Ni pour la première ou la dernière fois, il se demande – et espère – que ce garçon sût combien Isa l'aimait.

Isa prie pour que cela soit vrai.

Isa a 25 ans quand il rencontre Sora. Le garçon a atterri dans la Ville de Traverse – c'est un réfugié d'un monde détruit, pas très différent des autres sauf pour la Clé qu'il manie. Isa, pourtant, peut dire qu'il a quelque chose de spécial, Clé ou pas Clé. Son monde est perdu, ses amis portés disparus, mais Sora a toujours quelque chose qu'il manque à la majorité de la population de la Ville de Traverse : de l'espoir. Il a de l'espoir, et un sourire ensoleillé, et la capacité de réussir là où Isa a échoué. Isa est sûr que cet enfant, avec son grand cœur, peut guérir les blessures et bannir les Ténèbres qui ont ruiné tant de vies. La Lumière de Sora ne pourra jamais s'éteindre, il le sait.

Lea manque à Isa.


End file.
